Naruto's Guardian Angel
by Pie 555
Summary: Minato, with his and Kushina's dying breaths binds a Guardian Angel named Arashi to their son while sealing Kurama into him. Arashi is left with an adorable baby boy named Naruto, That he needs to protect and help grow in the harsh shinobi world which wants him dead, and he couldnt be happier for the job. Oh, and Naruto will be the only one to be able to see, hear and touch the man


**I Dont Own Naruto**

Enjoy The Cuteness Yall~!

* * *

The small life in the bundle of Orange Fabric crying grew quieter slowly before that blond haired baby fell to sleep. A seal rapidly forming on his little tummy. Minato smiled with his wife. The claw in their chests was turning into pure chakra and was flowing into their son. The two parents fell with nothing holding them up now, the blood pooling all around them.

''M-Minato...I-is it done...?'' Kushina asked weekly as tears slipped down her pale cheeks. Her death was eminent. She could feel her soul being led to the pure lands, a place where her husband would not come with.

Minato wrapped his arms weakly around his wife with a smile, the Kyuubi was gone, all sealed up within his son, along with a bit of their chakra. ''We did it Kushina...Naruto's all safe now...dont cry.'' He whispered. He smiled at the alter. Knowing the figure that he had bound to his son was watching over the baby. Kushina didn't answer him. He looked down sadly, she was dead. He smiled softly as things went black. She would be at peace for all eternity. Unless there were fence posts there. The last thing he remembered was the happy memory of finding his wife after their wedding, drunk as a skunk and passed out while hanging by her orange panties on a fence post next to their apartment where she had tried to jump over it only to get caught in a wedgie. She was so adorable...

''Find peace young souls...your son is safe.'' There stood and spoke, yet didn't at the same time, a young man, looking to be around 18 years old. He wore sandles and a pure white robe, an attire that only the main branch Family's would wear. The very tall and handsome young man knelled next to the little baby, the baby that the Hokage and bond him to. ''My Name is Arashi little Naruto, I will be your guardian Angel.'' Arashi said to the only mortal who could hear and see him. He gently tickled the whiskered baby cheeks which made the baby happily giggle and smile. Arashi tightened the orange bundle around the little baby so it stayed warm. The black haired and eyed teenage stood up as other Shinobi entered the area, an aged Shinobi, the Third Hokage. Arashi frowned seeing the pain on the old man's face. He hated seeing others in pain. Looking out at the burning and destroyed Village the Angel frowned further. Many of his brother's and Sisters would be called to look after the countless of those suffering.

* * *

During the weeks, and then months after the attack Arashi watched in horror at the heartless caregivers that 'took care' of young Naruto. They were terribly lazy, always late to change his diapers and feed him meals. They even smoked around and blew smoke into the baby's face. Some even dropping ashes on the baby! Arashi made good use of his power to stave off the worst of the hunger pains and diaper rash, healing it with the combined force of the Kyuubi. And when ever hot ash was dropped on the baby Arashi made sure to blow it away before it could touch the little one. Other then that he took to singing and humming and giving the baby the physical comfort he needed when the helper's refused to hold the baby. Thankfully he could hide the moments where he held and cradled the baby, it would be terrible for one of the already bigoted women to see the baby floating. They would surely take the nearest knife to 'cleanse' away the evil.

* * *

The sad day came when Naruto was four that Arashi had to hide himself away from the one he was meant to protect. He couldnt risk Naruto to to tell other's about 'the invisible man' or how he would talk to him. The toddler was visibly hurt and worried when he dispersed and would no longer feel the loving touches or hear the nice singing. It hurt Arashi deeply, even bringing him to tears as the toddler would cry and cry and have anxiety attacks at night without him there, without the familar comfort. It had taken weeks but Naruto had all but forgotten about the old loving treatment he used to get, his brain not remembering it. And also did he have to acclimate to the now meaner and colder world.

The day a few weeks after the toddler's lonely 4th birthday Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage and into the rainy day. Arashi nearly screamed in rage. He chased after the four year old as Naruto got lost in the village and rain. He was soaked shivering and terrified, crying loudly and screaming. Arashi let himself appear to Naruto. Nobody was around or watching. He wrapped the soaked boy up into his arms and held him tight. ''Shhhh im here to help, lets get you out of the rain.'' Arashi said softly as he carried Naruto to a rundown building.

Naruto, terrified at being grabbed struggled and shouted. ''N-No Dont hurt me PweaseeEEEE!" He sobbed and hiccuped as he was carried. His little eyes widening at the comfort and instinctively curled up in the strangers big arms and warmth. Naruto shivered, he had never been so cold in his life. And his throat hurt and there was snot running down his face. He flinched when the door was kicked in but was relieved to now be inside and out of the rain. But the rushing down pour scared him with the way the rain hit the roof and hit the glass windows.

Arashi closed the broken door behind him. The building was old and had not been lived in for awhile, it seemed empty. ''Its okay Naruto, your safe...'' Arashi whispered as he searched in the kitchen area, he found plenty of left over trash bags and went to small closet. ''We need to get you out of these wet clothes Naruto.'' He opened the bag and sat the child down. He worked off Naruto's shoes and then his shorts and underpants as he put them in the bag, then he removed Naruto's wet shirt. ''Here blow your nose.'' He said holding up the wet underwear.

Naruto moved to blow his nose and clean his face in his wet underwear. He didnt mind at all that he was completely naked, the man made him feel safe. ''T-Thank you m-mister.'' Naruto said weakly as he rubbed his skin, he was so cold, and that rain was still so loud.

Arashi smiled softly. ''No need to thank me. Is that rain scaring you?'' He asked looking back at the door. He turned back to the naked 4 year old and smled softly and picked the naked boy up and held him in his arms as he entered the closet. He leaned against the wall and closed the door before holding Naruto closely as he wrapped him into his bigger outer robe to act as a blanket. Arashi rubbed the cold and wet body, heating it up with the help of his angel power.

Naruto smiled softly and hiccuped one last time as he held himself as tightly to the man as he could. The robe was the softest thing he had ever felt on his naked little body. Pinkness spread on his little cheeks at the odd feeling of being loved. Plus he was aware of his nakedness. ''Ee! Mmm dont rub there, tis dirty...'' He said shyly as a hand connected with his cold butt cheeks and rubbed them warm. But it helped him cuddle closer to the man so he...he decided he liked the feeling.

Arashi smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek as he rubbed his tushie. ''Your all nice and clean to me. Get some rest Naruto, you need a nap.'' Arashi whispered as he tickled the buttcheeks for a quick moment

Naruto blushed and felt shocked at the kiss on his cheek. He smiled and shook as he held the man tighter. ''W-whats your name...'' Naruto asked in a whisper. He giggled a bit as the hand on his butt tickled him a bit.

Arashi smiled and rubbed Naruto's back and bottom. ''My name is Arashi.'' He whispered softly as he lurred Naruto to sleep with his powers.

Naruto yawned and looked up to see what the man looked like. Naruto smiled and looked back down at the man's chest and snuggled tighter to him. ''Nice to meet you Arshi...'' He said butchering his name. ''Can we be friends?'' He asked softly before he fell asleep peacefully.

Arashi smiled sadly and rubbed his back lovingly. ''I would be happy to.'' He whispered back. Arashi sighed and settled in for the long run. Little Naruto would sleep for awhile, he had made sure of that.


End file.
